The Jounin Exams and a New Village
by vnienhuis
Summary: A new village is participating in the jounin exams with the konoha ninjas. What's this? Gaara is in love?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto! Even though I wish I did!**

**Ages**

**Rookie 9: 19**

**Team Gai: 20**

**Gaara: 19**

**Temari: 24**

* * *

It was a summer afternoon in Fire country that wasn't too hot nor too cold. The sky was crystal clear with not a cloud in sight. A group of four people could be seen walking along a well-worn dirt path to a ninja village known as Konoha. The group included 3 men and 1 woman. All three of the men wore two swords on their hips while the woman had no visible weapons.

The man walking behind everyone else was around the age of 30 and was named Kuragi Anitie. He had black hair tied into a ponytail that cascaded to the middle of his back and deep green eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt, covered in a silver vest that was left undone to show off his toned torso. His pants were a dark shade of black with many pockets that contained kunai and other ninja supplies. Half his face was covered with a silver mask leaving only his eyes in view. On his forehead, was a hitaite with the symbol from Kristalldorf (Crystal Village).

The two other men stood on either side of the woman. The man on the right was named Onareki Taylor while the man on the left was named Onareki Tyler. They were both 19 years of age and were identical twins down to the last freckle. They had chestnut brown hair tied in a ponytail similar to the older man but it only went to their upper backs. They wore jet black pants with many pockets tucked into silver combat boots and a silver muscle shirt. Each man had brown eyes that were the only thing visible on their faces thanks to their black masks. Like the older man, they both had a hitaite with the Kristalldorf symbol.

The woman that stood in between the twins was named Nienhuis Victoria and she was 18 years old. She had silvery blonde hair that was close to the ground but far enough away not to touch it. She wore a black top with a silver dragon stitched on it that reached just under her breasts over top of an invisible fishnet shirt. Her mid-thigh black skirt was over top of a knee length pair of silver leggings that had pouches attached to them for ninja supplies. On her feet were a pair of black combat boots with silver designs and buckles. Her face, like her companions, was covered with a silver half-mask only leaving her deep cerulean blue eyes visible. She also wore Kristalldorf hitaite on her forehead which was slanted to cover one of her eyes and a silver bracelet on her right wrist with matching charms that were swords, a zanbatou, a bow and arrow set and multiple bags. Her whole outfit showed off her flawless hour glass figure and milky white skin. With the way the light was shining on her at the moment you could mistake her for an angel.

There was a peaceful silence between the four until it was broken by a perverted giggle coming from Anitie. Finally having enough of the silence Victoria started to talk to the twins.

"Hey guys? What do you think the jounin exams will be like?"

They seemed to think for a bit before Taylor spoke. "I don't know. Probably-"

"-like all the other exams we've had" finished Tyler. Naturally it would seem weird for people to finish each other's sentences but in Tyler and Taylor's case it isn't. Actually it would be strange for them to not do this. It was a freaky twin thing to them and they would milk it all the time usually to annoy or unnerve people. Victoria just shook her head and sighed, turning her head back to the front. In front of them was a gigantic wall with a gate in the middle. It seemed that to enter Konoha you had to go past a check point so the four travelers walked up to the guards.

As they approached, one of the men turned to face them and gave them all a once over seemingly searching for anything suspicious. "What is your business in Konoha?" he asked.

"We are here for the jounin exams." Anitie never took his eyes from the book he was reading as he answered. He handed over their papers and once the guards deemed them worthy handed them back.

"Very well. You may procceed but you'll have to go and see Hokage-sama to hand in your applications. You guys are lucky. The exams are being held tomorrow morning. All the other village participants have been here for about a week already." The four travelers just nodded and quickly made their way to Hokage tower, getting there in two minutes. Since only one person was needed to hand in the forms, Victoria was sent while the others went out to get food and hotel rooms. After getting confirmation from the secretary, Victoria took a deep breath before knocking on the oak doors, leading into the office. Once hearing a 'Come in' she opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her. When she first walked into the room she expected to see an old man sitting behind a desk doing paperwork not a room full of ninja, staring at her. Clearing her throat uncomfortably she decided to speak up.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but the secretary told me that you weren't busy. I'll come back at a later time."

As she turned around to leave she was stopped by the Hokage saying, "It's alright. What business do you have with me?"

Inwardly sighing she turned around to face everybody again before bowing. "My name is Victoria Nienhuis Hokage-sama. I am here with three others from Kristalldorf to participate in the jounin exams. Only three of us will be participating while the last person is just here to keep an eye on us."

Rubbing her temples at the thought of yet more paperwork, the Hokage politely inquired, "You realize that the exams are tomorrow right? What took you so long?"

"Well long story short I burned my sensei's collection of Icha Ich Paradise and we had to wait for a new order to come in since the book store in out village was sold out." Victoria rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, a tint of pink climbing onto her cheeks out of embarassment.

"Fine. Bring me your forms." Gracefully gliding across the room she stopped directly across from the Hokage's desk. As she looked over the forms Victoria took a chance to look at everyone else in the room. In total there were 19 people. Sitting in the corner of the room was the Kazekage and two sand shinobi. In front of the desk stood a bunch of teens around her own age; a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit, a girl with pink hair, a boy with raven black hair, a boy in green spandex with fuzzy eyebrows, a girl with two buns on her head, a boy with pupiless eyes, a girl with pupiless eyes, a boy in a trenchcoat and sunglasses, a boy with a dog, a girl with blonde hair, a pleasantly plump boy and a boy with a pineapple hair style. Sitting behind them were four people in jounin jackets; a man with a beard and cigar, a girl with red eyes, a man in green spandex with extremely fuzzy eyebrows and a man with silver hair who had a mask on like her. The person that caught her attention the most was the man with the silver hair. Just by looking at him, Victoria could tell that he held a strong resembelence to her mother. Before she could say anything to him, the Hokage had called her back to her.

"Alright. Everything seems to be in order. You and your comrades may participate in the exam. It will take place at 8 am in the jounin stadium." Bowing once again Victoria made to leave until she was once again stopped. "Are you related to a Hatake in any way?" At the mention of that name the silver hared jounin's head snapped up

"Not that I'm aware of why?"

"Oh nothing really. It's just the way you wear your headband and the mask."

"Well. The masks are part of our ninja uniform but for the headband it's a secret. One that you may find out during the exams. Anyways I have to go now. My sensei will literally try to kill me if I'm late for dinner. Sure he can make us wait for 4 hours every morning but if we're even a minute late we have to balance on our pinkies on top of a mountain with boulders attached to our feet. Falling down a mountain at a high velocity really hurts. Well bye!" As Victoria ran out of the room the gathered ninjas just stared at her retreating back. Many thoughts were going through their heads but the most intruiging were the ones from the red-headed Kazekage.

His mind was in turmoil but he visibly betrayed no emotion. 'My god is she beautiful! And powerful too. Wait where did that come from? But I have to admit she is truly stunning with the way her clothes hug her curves and her top lifts ever so slightly as she breathes giving a peek at her breasts... Wait what am I doing? I'm the Kazekage! I can't have perverted thoughts!' During the entire discussion between the Konoha ninja and his siblings this was the only thing on his mind. Good thing he had his Kazekage hat on or everyone in the room would have seen his blush that was created by Shukaku sending pictures of Victoria in very provoative clothing and perverted poses. The beauty of the girl captivated him, burning a permanent picture in his mind. He then came up with a resolve. He would court the girl, getting to know her better and in the end marrying her. His resident demon, Shukaku, agreed with him 100 and even decided to help him win her over.

Now Gaara was not the only one with plans for Victoria. Temari had noticed the reaction Gaara gave to seeing her and the blush even though he had the hat on. She decided that it was her job as a big sister to set the two up. But first things first. She had to somehow manage to get Victoria's information file from the Hokage. So Temari sat there, running through many different scenarios of how to get the two alone. A smirk was plastered on her face the entire time. One that spelled 'I am going to do something evil' and mischief.

As this was going on, poor Victoria was having a sneezing fit because of everybody thinking and plotting about her.

* * *

**OK this chapter is done. How did you like it? Please review!! **


End file.
